This invention relates generally to roofing materials and, more particularly, to a more durable simulated shake shingle having a layer of corrugated material between acrylonitrile butadiene polymer surfaces.
Wooden shake shingles have been used for roofing houses for many years. In fact, there is a growing shortage of the best wood for making wood shake shingles. Consequently, the wood presently being used is of inferior quality and yields inherent flaws in the final product such as faster deterioration, discoloration, and mold and fungus buildup. An inherent disadvantage with wood shake shingles is an increased fire hazard in comparison with other roofing materials. In addition, nearly all types of presently used roofing materials, including wood shake shingles, can be damaged significantly by severe weather such as wind or hail.
Simulated wood shake shingles have been proposed in the art as a suitable option to genuine wood shake shingles, such as those proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,339 and 3,899,855. The shingles proposed in these patents, however, still do not overcome all of the disadvantageous described above.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a simulated wood shake shingle which is resistant to damage from severe weather elements. It is also desirable to have a simulated wood shake shingle which does not deteriorate as a result of extreme temperature changes.
Accordingly, a simulated wood shake shingle according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a generally rectangular plate having forward, rearward, and side edges. A generally rectangular top plate also includes forward, rearward, and side edges. The top plate is attached to and partially overlaps the bottom plate. In the standard shingle, the top plate is forwardly and transversely offset from the bottom plate such that the top plate overlaps the side and rearward portions of the bottom plates of adjacent shingles in use. Edge and starter shingles are constructed in a manner substantially similar to the standard shingle except that the top plate is not transversely offset, not forwardly offset, or both. The top and bottom plates are formed of an acrylonitrile butadiene polymer having rubber-like characteristics which resist deterioration that normally results from the repeated freezing and thawing of other materials.
Each top plate includes one or more layers of a corrugated material. The corrugated material may be a series of radially folded elastic steel disks having a rigid filler material therein. This configuration is particularly suited to absorb or dissipate strong impact forces, such as those caused by hail or falling debris. Alternatively, the corrugated material may include several layers of material having specifically varied pitches for distributing impact forces amongst the several layers. This configuration is particularly useful to withstand forces such as strong wind by enhancing the strength and rigidity of the shake shingle.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a simulated wood shake shingle which is durable against strong impacts, such as falling debris or hail.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simulated wood shake shingle, as aforesaid, which minimizes contraction and expansion due to extreme fluctuations in ambient air temperature.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a simulated wood shake shingle, as aforesaid, which precludes precipitation from contacting the roof surface.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a simulated wood shake shingle, as aforesaid, that is lightweight.
A further object of this invention is to provide a simulated wood shake shingle, as aforesaid, which can inhibit the formation of mildew, fungi, and algae.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.